Blackmail
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander's car is about to be towed what is he to do?


Title: Blackmail

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander's car is about to be towed what is he to do?

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander jogged over to his car just as he saw a man placing a hook on his car, "Hey man, what are you doing?" Xander demanded to know.

"Are you Alexander Harris?" The man asked looking down at his paper for the name after he ran the license plate.

"Xander and yeah," Xander said replied. "Now what are you doing with my car?"

"What does it look like?" The blonde said as he clicked a button that raised the front tires off the ground. "You parked in a no parking zone. I've got to tow it."

"Are you serious? I've only been parked for like twenty minutes!" Xander explained.

He shrugged, "Not my problem now is it? I just do what I'm told. You can pick it up at the impound. It'll cost you seventy-five dollars."

"Seventy-five bucks?" Xander cried out. He noticed the name tag on the uniform. "William, can't you make an exception?" Xander begged,

"Sorry," William looked up at Xander and paused. "Although if you did something for me I bet I could just move on."

Xander swallowed at the look the other man was giving him. "What can I do to make you change your mind?"

William smirked before licking his lips. It was past eight at night and the street was abandoned besides him and Xander. "If you suck my cock, I'd be inclined to forget all about this," he said bluntly. Xander had the prettiest lips he'd ever seen and he wanted to know what they'd look wrapped around his cock.

"I… what?" Xander asked looked particularly confused. "You can't be serious."

William hooked his thumbs on the belt of his jumpsuit fanning his fingers around his crotch, "Oh I'm more than serious, pet. I want feel those lips wrapped around me."

Xander was sure his eyes were all but popped out of his head, "That's blackmail!"

"Bloody right it is," William agreed. "So what do you say? I need to get moving."

"Alright," Xander said in defeat. He really needed his car to be able to get to work and he couldn't lose this job. "Can we at least go into the alley?"

William smiled, "Course we can, pet." He sauntered into the alley knowing Xander would follow him. He leaned against the wall and quickly undid his jump suit pulling it down before unzipping his jeans, "On your knees like a good little boy."

Xander glared but slowly knelt in front of William getting an eye full of his long hard cock. He couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like.

"Wrap your lips around it and find out," William said, making Xander realise he said it out loud.

Licking his lips Xander leaned in and licked the tip tasting the precum. It wasn't what he thought it would taste like. He was sure he would gag. "Not bad," He mumbled.

"Not the best compliment I've gotten." William replied and thrust his hips, his cock bumping into Xander's lips, "I don't have all night."

Xander opened his mouth and took the tip into his mouth sucking lightly. He couldn't believe he had another guy's penis in his mouth. The surprising thing was that he didn't hate it.

"That's it, pet," William purred. "Take more into your mouth." He wrapped his hand in Xander's hair guiding him to take more in. When more of his cock was engulfed Spike moaned. He tried not to thrust into the warm mouth not wanting to scare the boy and lose the suction. "Use your hand now and play with my balls."

Xander did as he was instructed; he massaged them giving them a slight squeeze which made William thrust. He pulled back as he gagged.

"Keep going," William encouraged. "So close, just a little more."

Wrapping his lips once more around the hard shaft he began sucking again. His hand still held William's balls, he felt them get heavier. Taking a chance he moved his mouth down to William's balls and sucked them into his mouth and proceeded to suck on them. His hand wrapped around the base of the cock and he began stroking in earnest, intrigued to taste the milky-coloured liquid.

William was moaning and panting, his hand tightened in Xander's hair, nails digging into his scalp. His balls drew up before he exploded his cum covering Xander's face and hand. With hooded eyes he watched as Xander licked every finger clean.

Xander wiped away the remaining cum on his face before smiling up at Spike, "So what did you think?"

Spike helped Xander stand, "Bloody hell, luv. I didn't know about this role playing when you first suggested it but I've got to admit it was bloody brilliant!"

"I told you," Xander grinned and kissed Spike letting him taste himself. "You interested in doing it again sometime?"

"Oh, I think you could persuade me," Spike smirked. "We're already late for the sodding meeting and you know they're all going to blame me for it."

Xander helped tuck Spike back in, "I'll tell them it was all me."

"Gonna tell them you just sucked me off in the alley behind the Magic Box?" Spike asked.

"Do I look stupid? Don't answer that," Xander glared at Spike. "We'll just tell them work ran over time."

Spike pulled Xander in for another kiss, "Maybe next time we can do it_ in _the Magic Box? I've wanted to bend you over that training horse of the slayer's."

"Maybe we can do that when they all go for patrol," Xander suggested.

Spike grabbed Xander's hand and rushed for the door, "Why the hell are we just standing around? Demons to kill, puppies to save," Spike insisted. They were wasting time when he could have Xander's pants around his ankles and bent over that horse with his cock shoved up his ass.

The End


End file.
